The field of the invention is cosmetic applicators and the invention relates more particularly to cosmetic pencils for dispensing a soft cosmetic mass such as an eyeliner crayon.
A cosmetic pencil of the general type disclosed herein is shown in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,594. In this device a push head cylinder 27 is placed within the sheath member prior to filling with a cosmetic mass and the push rod 22 contacts its head. The push rod is advanced by an off-centered disk. While this construction has been very satisfactory, it does require that the sheath be filled from the front and it is advantageous be filled from the rear. It is also advantageous that there be some indication of the advance of the cosmetic mass since this is designed to advance very slowly as the sheath and barrel are turned with respect to one another.
Several cosmetic applicators utilize a threaded push rod which advances outwardly from a barrel. One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,563,943. Another design is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,219,044. A piston is used in U.S. Pat. No. 3,468,612 to push a liquid cosmetic mass outwardly from a cartridge. Lastly U.S. Pat. No. 2,274,311 shows a push rod within a barrel which is used to advance a rectangular lead or crayon.